Del odio al amor solo hay un paso
by Nerumi
Summary: Un sentimiento de amor entre exalumno y profesor ¿lo ocultaran dentro de su corazón?,


Del odio al amor solo ay un paso

_**Espero que os guste **_

_**Rewiss plis **_

_**Del odio al amor solo hay un paso.**_

_**Capitulo 1: ¡Desesperado!.**_

_Ya hacia seis meses que se había acabado la guerra contra voldemort._

_El ojiverde aun estaba triste ya que en la guerra se separó de sus dos amigos, no ha podido dormir desde entonces._

_Harry esta muy preocupado, teme que sus amigos hayan muerto, dejo de pensar en esos pensamientos que no le llevaría a encontrarlos así que decidió salir del cuarto y buscar pistas por Hogwards, algo que le diera alguna pista que le llevara hacia a ellos._

_Subió a la torre y se quedo contemplando el cielo por la ventana, mientras se acercaba alguien por detrás sin que Harry se diese cuenta._

_¡Potter!.. ¿que haces levantado a estas horas?.. – dijo una voz enfadada._

_-¡ahhhhhh!...¿Pero no puedes aparecer como una persona normal, Severus?- dijo Harry algo asustado...- no te importa lo que hago ahora mismo...- dijo Harry desviando la mirada hacia la ventana._

_¡no es que me importe pero eres un irresponsable!¡ Mañana tienes que dar clase a tus alumnos y como de costumbre llegaras tarde! - dijo intentando que el chico le escuchase- ¿por qué estas tan desesperado Potter?- pregunto severus aunque suponía cual era la respuesta_

_¡Eso es mi problema! ¡déjame en paz de una vez!- grito Harry inquieto._

_¡pues claro que es mi problema! ¡Si tu no das tus clases los alumnos no aprobaran los timos!¡ Y eso afecta al colegio y como director no puedo permitirlo, así que como no cambies tendré que cambiarte por otro profesor! – Gritó severus intentando que el chico entrara en razón por una vez._

_Harry estaba demasiado triste como para seguir discutiendo con Severus así que sin decir nada paso por al lado de severus y se dirigió hacia Su dormitorio. Severus contemplo como se marchaba con un aire triste, los ojos de severus siguió cada movimiento del chico hasta que desapareció.._

" _este chico sigue siendo igual de irritante"- pensó severus al darse media vuelva para marchase por donde vino._

_El cuarto de Harry se encontraba al lado del despacho que antes era el de dumbeldor, ahora el puesto de director era de Severus, algo que Harry no le hacía mucha gracia y no sabía como aquel día Severus Fue a buscarle a su casa para ofrecerle el trabajo de profesor de artes oscuras._

"_¿por qué lo hizo?" varias veces le rondo ese pensamiento por la cabeza pero nunca se le pregunto a Severus._

_Llegó a una puerta plateada con una estatua pequeña de un león que se encontraba arriba de la puerta._

_-Estamplina – cuando dijo esto la puerta se abrió dejando paso a un despacho grande con las paredes pintadas de morado y con fotos de sus amigos y de el colgados por el despacho. Enfrente pero a una cierta distancia de la puerta había un escritorio con su silla, encima del escritorio se encontraba un bote de tinta y una pluma y al lado folios en blanco y libros sobre lo que explicaría en clase, en el despacho también había estanterías con muchos libros y varias cosas de adorno. Al fondo de la habitación había unas escaleras de caracol, Harry subió por ellas cuando llego arriba abrió una puerta que dirigía a su cuarto._

_Su cuarto no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, el color de las paredes era el mismo que el del despacho pero en esas paredes solo había dos fotos colgadas._

_Una de ellas salían Hermione, Ron y el sonriendo tenían de fondo el big ben, aquel día, se pasaron todo la tarde dando vueltas por Londres, se lo pasaron genial._

_Harry observaba con ojos llorosos a sus dos amigos sonriendo en la foto mientras se le caían las lagrimas. _

_En la otra foto salen sus padres, su madre tina a Harry en sus brazos, esa foto era de hace mucho tiempo, ya que Harry solo era un bebe por aquel entonces._

"_Desesperado...si..lo estoy..¡¡.ESTOY DESESPERADO, PERO QUE LE IMPORTA A EL SI ESTOY DESESPERADO O NO!!..maldito Severus..."- pensó mientras se tumbaba en la cama._

_Solo fue un segundo que Harry apoyara su cabeza en la almohada mientras pensaba sus ojos fueron cerrándose hasta que el sueño que tenia le venció y cayo dormido. _

_Continuara..._

_--_

_  
Después del verano sigo subiendo si os gusta claro, así que espero que me digáis lo que opináis .. byee gracias _


End file.
